I Loved Him & You Knew It!
by Kt luvs
Summary: ONESHOT Gabriella thinks she can trust her best friend. But, when her friend begins to flirt with the guy Gabi is in love with Gabriella cracks. Based on my experiences. R&R! TROYELLA


**I Loved Him and You Knew It**

**I feel like writing a little one-shot based on my life at the moment. And here it is: I tell my so-called best friend who I fancied…then she started flirting with him (he flirts back) right in front of me. If anyone's ever been through something like this you'll know how much it hurts. But, it's good coz I have the rest of my friends there for me. This will finish better than my life probably will anyway. **

**As for my other stories, they will be updated soon coz I've finished all my coursework and stuff. Only problem is I've got my GCSE mocks soon. Grr! **

**By the way, Gabriella's best friend is going to be made up because I can't really see someone like Taylor doing something like this so, if I confuse anyone sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. The only thing I do own is the idea (ha-ha my life!) and Kim (Brie's best friend)**

**Gabriella's POV**

The one question that makes me wonder most is…why did I tell her? Why did I begin to even like him? Why would she do that to me?

Ok, that was three questions. But, you get the point. I'm annoyed, angry, upset and completely surprised. So, surprised even that when she started doing it I almost collapsed! I bet you're all wondering who this she is and what she did. Well, here's the whole story. From front to back. Cover to cover. Best friends…to complete and utter hate.

**3 weeks ago**

I walked into the school smiling at all the friends I'd made over the few months I've been in Albuquerque. One immediately caught my eye. Troy Bolton. He became my friend after we met on Christmas Break; of course after the musical thing I would have loved it if we became more. But, that was never going to happen.

After a few weeks I realized nothing was going to happen and moved on. Well, I didn't but I decided I wasn't all "hung up on Troy Bolton" anymore.

Then, a few weeks ago we got paired up for a maths study. It was me, Taylor (my Bessie) and Troy. I thought it'd be great!

Then, the feelings came crawling back. Every time he touched my hand; by mistake, I felt the tingles I missed. Every now and again we would just stop and smile at each other with Taylor rolling her eyes.

That's when Kim noticed. Kim was like the opposite of Taylor which is why we got along so well. It was great having these two (along with Sharpay and Kelsi) as my best friends. Only thing was they didn't get along. If I was with Kim, I could only really be with Kim. If I was with the others, Kim couldn't be there. This is quite hard really.

"Ella!" That's Kim coming. She's the only one who ever calls me Ella and to be honest. I really hate it! Everyone else calls me Gabi, Gab or Gabz. With the exception of Troy of course. He's the only one who calls me Brie. And I love it so much!

"Ella! Ella! Why are you staring into space smiling creepily? Ella!" I snapped out of my reverie. "Are you ok?"

I smiled. She was always worrying about me.

"I'm fine. In fact. I have something to tell you, I'll tell you in Chem. ok?" Kim nodded as I walked off to my class at that moment. The class where Troy and I were alone. He had none of his friends and I had none of mine.

I walked into the room and looked around. Standing at the front desk was a teacher I had never seen before. Obviously a sub. I started walking to my normal seat when Troy called me.

"Brie! Come sit with me! Please!" I looked at those eyes that bore into mine. I smiled and walked over to him. "There, now we can talk!" he grinned and I rolled my eyes. He knew exactly what I was about to say.

"Troy, even if we have a supply doesn't mean we shouldn't do the work given to us!" he continued to grin at me.

"But, Brie!" he whined making me giggle. "We never talk just the two of us anymore!" I sighed and nodded and he grinned triumphantly.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about…we just talk about what we used to!" he said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and we continued talking about everything and anything. Mainly pink jelly though. Troy has some sort of fixation with it.

**Chemistry**

"So, what did you want to tell me about?" Kim asked me.

"One minute ok?" I replied. I was in the middle of a conversation with Kelsi on the other side of me. "So, who are you inviting again?"

"Well, you, Taylor, Sharpay, Kerry, Nadine, Megan and Lauren." Kelsi said counting off her fingers. (**A/N- these people are my friends! and it's actually what me and Kirstie (Kelsi) were talking about in Chemistry before I told my other friend…anyway)**

"Cool, it'll be so much fun!" I giggled. I heard Kim sigh next to me and I rolled my eyes. Kelsi giggled before I turned my attention to Kim.

"Ok. Here it is," I took a deep breath. "Ok, you promise not to say anything?" she nodded. "I have decided that I really like Troy again." I said quickly.

Kim smiled at me and pulled me into a hug quickly before the teacher caught us. "That is so sweet!" she giggled. I smiled and thought I could trust her…

**Math**

I was sitting in my group (me, Troy and Taylor) with Kim next to me with her friend; who I don't like very much.

"Hey Troy? Can you help me a minute?" Kim called over. He looked at her quizzically before leaning over. I raised an eyebrow at her. I mean, sure, she should ask him if she was confused coz he's really good at math but, she normally asks me.

I looked over and she was giggling at him. How strange was my first thought but, then I shook my head. Kim told me before that she didn't really like him.

**2 weeks ago…**

I silently groaned to myself as I sat in Math once again. I quickly glared at my so-called best friend. Taylor smiled slightly over at me as Troy moved back to his rightful seat in front of me.

"Hey you ok?" he asked as I scratched the paper really hard with my pencil; leading to it breaking.

I looked up and glared. "Fine." I said bluntly.

Troy looked at me slightly aghast before shaking his head and turning back to his work. Glancing every now and then at me I noticed. Taylor whispered something to him and he smiled. I was glad they got along; at least some of my friends did. Suddenly, I felt someone jolt my hand; I groaned as I looked up and almost had a foot flying at my head. Kim just smiled as she climbed over the table and took the seat next to Troy.

"Sorry, Marie's annoying Me." she simply stated talking about her friend. I rolled my eyes once again and went back to my work. I noticed Troy pointing at some stuff on Kim's page and she just giggled and shrugged. He smiled at her. Grr, I was beginning to dislike her…a lot!

**1 week ago…**

I smiled as I got to RE. Kim was waiting for me and I tried hard not to look at what she was wearing. She pulled me into a hug and I felt like pushing her back into the glass windows behind us but, I resisted.

"Hey! It's really cold today isn't it?" she said quite over-excitedly. This worried me. She walked into the room and I held back for a few seconds. Megan and Rosie walked in and laughed and pointed at what Kim was wearing. I stifled my giggles. She didn't seem to notice. Good I thought.

Now, I bet you're all wondering what she was wearing. Well, I'll tell you.

She was wearing skinny leg jeans; which looked dreadful because she's way to skinny for them. A turtleneck sweater; just looked plain weird and the sweater had a scarf. I mean, why would you wear and turtleneck with a scarf? You're necks already bloody covered! Then, she had these Ugg boots on. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Ugg boots but hers, well; they made her feet look BIGGER than Big Foots! Basically she was trying to fit with all the other 'popular' girls. But, that'll never happen! I know for a fact they don't like her!

Then came Maths once again. And I didn't think the flirting could get any worse. But, it did. Now she was touching him. Like stroking his arm and he didn't mind! As the end of the lesson neared I grabbed my bag and pulled Taylor out of the door as quick as possible.

I felt like crying.

And that leads me to where I am now. Sitting at lunch, mind on Troy and Kim. If I really think about it they kind of go together. Troy and Kim. Kim and Troy. Trim. Kroy. A tear slowly falls down my cheek.

"Oh my gosh Gabz what is it?" Taylor asks me. I quickly wipe away my tear and smile slightly. "Hunny, come on. What is it?"

That's when I break down. I've never cried in school before and now here I am. If it was the beginning of my crush then, I don't think I would have cared. But, because it's not the first time I've liked him it's grown so much more than I crush. I love him. I love him!

I can't see anything around me but I feel a few pairs of arms wrap themselves around me. And, I can feel the whole cafeteria look at my blubbering state. I'm such an idiot! I wipe my eyes again and I can see. What I see though makes me want to scratch someone's eyes out. Troy's walking over…with his arm linked through Kim's.

"Brie, what is it?" Troy asked as he put his arms around me. I push him off. I know I shouldn't be angry at him, I mean he hasn't done anything wrong. I just can't take it.

"Ella! What's up?" Kim asks standing in front of me.

"As if you don't know!" I scream. Kim jumps back startled and I take this as my chance to bolt out the door.

I hear footsteps behind me but, I continue running. Eventually I feel a strong, warm hand grab mine and pull me around. He pulls me into him as close as possible.

"Ella? What have I done?" Kim asks as she stands to the side of me and Troy.

"Everything. I tell you that I like a person and you immediately begin flirting with that person! Who does that?! And as for calling me Ella! Stop it coz I hate it!" I shout as I try to break free from Troy's grasp.

"I'm sorry, it's just. I didn't know you liked him that much." she whispers. I know she's sorry…I think she's sorry.

"I didn't like him! I love him!" I feel Troy wince as I say that.

"I'm really sorry El! To be fair I wasn't even flirting!" she looked at me with those hazel eyes.

"Don't lie Kim! You know you have! I hate you! Buggar off!"

"Fine!" Kim sauntered off. Moving the little hips she has as much as possible. I know it's not the last time I'll talk to her but, right now I don't want to talk to anyone really…except Troy.

"Hey you ok now?" he asks as he releases me from his grip.

"I think so." I sigh. He'll never get it that he's the one that I love.

"Well, maybe you should tell that guy you know? Coz he might like you just the same. Good luck. I'll see ya round." Troy whispered. He turned around glumly.

Wait one minute! Did Troy just seem sad! Maybe he does like me! Should I tell him?

"It's you!" I blurt out. I swear my mouth works before my mind even contemplates what I want to say.

"Huh?" he asks as he turns around. His eyes are expressionless. No glint what so ever.

"You're the guy!" I say quickly once again. Just calm down Gabi! "I love you!"

He looks at me confused before suddenly I see a glint in his ever so blue eyes. Then, a grin appears. I grin too.

"I love you too. Always have you know?" he says as he walks closer to me again.

"I think I've known all along." I whisper as his lips crash onto mine. Then, I remember something. I push him away. "Why was your arm linked with Kim's a moment ago?"

He smiles at my insecurity. "Because she suddenly sat next to me and did it. Then I saw you crying and wanted to go over to you but, she said you just wanted the attention. Personally, I think it's her that wants attention." He smiled before leaning in again.

"I couldn't agree more." I whisper as his lips caress mine once again. "I thought I was going to die when I saw her flirting with you. I'm nothing really compared to her. She's perfect. " I look down but he uses his finger to raise my chin.

"No she's not…but I think you are!" he says as his lips crash down on mine.

I needn't have worried really. Of course now I have to face a very angry Kim. But, I have Troy to help with that! I'm in love! Can you believe it?

**I thought that went terrible. Sorry! But, R&R anyway. **

**I'd love it if my friend problems turn out in that way. **

**R&R!!!**


End file.
